Fragment
by SuperNeos2
Summary: The first time she saw him, he was shot and dying. From there on, he kept fighting his way into her heart and she didn't even know it. Carl/Beth. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Walking Dead

AN: **This is the start to my first multi-chapter to Carl/Beth. Many people wanted to see this from me and I figured that I can do it. This starts off as Carl gets shot and will continue from there and into Season 3. I don't any of this planned and am making it up as I go, so excuse me please? This is short, but is just an introduction.**

Chapter 1

First time she saw him, he was shot and dying.

She was just sitting in her house minding her own business as she thought about her mom and step-brother and their turning into sick people that wanted to eat human flesh. Her boyfriend was with her and provided the support she wanted while she thought about how long it'll take for them to turn back.

Then her sister yelled for their father to come outside and see what she saw. Beth, being scared at the tone of her sister's voice, rushed out with her boyfriend in two to see what was going on.

And then she saw him.

A thirteen-year old boy was lying limp in an older man's, who she assumed to be his father, arms. She was confused as to what happened but then her dad voiced her unasked question.

"Was he bit?"

She never saw a young sick person before. Only her mother, older brother and their neighbors and friends. Would the young boy become one of them and would they have to place him inside of the barn like with everyone else?

But then the scared voice of the older man came through and said that he had been shot by their man. Otis. Otis shot a little boy? What the hell happened to do that? Otis loved kids. He would never have done this on purpose.

Her dad ushered the two of them inside and started to bark out orders to everyone about what he was gonna need to start to save the life of the boy. Beth was frightened at seeing someone as small and young as this boy being shot and dying. That wasn't something that she thought she would ever see in her life.

That was the first time she saw him and from there on, he started his battle into her heart…and she didn't even know it.

End of Chapter 1 of Fragment

Short, but chapters will be longer from here on out.

Hope you liked the intro

Next Time: Chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Walking Dead

AN: **Thank you to all of the people that reviewed, alerted and favorited last time. It's because of you that I even do this. Well, you and my love of Walking Dead and Carl/Beth.**

Chapter 2

Carl has been in the darkness now ever since he awoke and saw his parents again. Shane was nowhere in sight, which was weird since the last time he was awake, even though it was incredibly painful for him, he remembered his friend's voice being there. Maybe he was there but he just didn't see him.

He hated being here. In the dark when there was a lot going on in the outside world. Sophia was missing and he was here in the dark being useless. When he woke up and could move, he would join his way into the search for Sophia. That was if his parents would let him. But since he got shot the last time he was involved in the search, he was sure that his parents would say no to him going out again.

He could feel the piercing pain in his stomach as he recalled getting shot. It hurt more after getting shot than it was the moment he got shot itself. Was this how his father felt? His stomach might as well have been caught on fire if it burned this much. He wanted to cough to get some of the heat out, but he was stuck in his world of darkness. Even the world outside wasn't as dark as this one inside his head.

His breathing became light as he finally got his eyes opened. The room in which he was lying in was empty except for him. It felt really weird to be lying in a bed again after all this time lying in cars and in tents. He just wished he wouldn't have had to get shot to get the feeling of nostalgia back. Was it worth getting shot to get a bed again for awhile? Just a little.

Looking forward, he could see the RV outside of the window. Dale was in his usual spot on the top of the RV, scouting ahead for any signs of danger. He could see Glenn talking to a girl he didn't recognize. She probably lived in this house that he was in. He couldn't see his parents, so he assumed they were off to the side away from his vision or inside of the RV.

Low footsteps echoed from outside the room in which he was in. The door was slightly open, the floorboards of the room next to him visible in his awakening eyes. He blinked a few times to get the sleep out of them, succeeding somewhat. Carl felt his neck getting stiff, so he leaned back into the pillow. The already opened door squeaked as someone on the other side gently pushed the large piece of wood. Carl's eyes fell on the face of a pretty blonde girl carrying a small tray of food. Carl was sure his face was getting even hotter than he already felt. Anymore and he was sure he would start releasing smoke.

She threw him a smile. "You're awake." She noted. "You should eat."

Carl nodded. "I am kinda hungry. Although my stomach is on fire right now."

She looked him over, her blue eyes; at least Carl thought they were blue, landing on the bandage that was covering the lower right half of his stomach. "You might feel better after you eat."

Carl felt the heat come back into his throat, coughing to get it out, hating the feeling of heat in the wrong places. The coughs got louder due to the excessive heat that was climbing from his bullet wound up his throat and out his mouth. He finally stopped after a few seconds of coughing.

The girl looked at him in concern. "You feeling okay? Do you need some water?"

Carl nodded. "Water would be good. Thank you." The blonde girl placed the tray of food on top of the counter by the bed, leaving to get him the water that he requested. Carl's eyes fell on the food. Some eggs and toast were in his sight. He missed the simple mornings where he had a nice breakfast without having to look over his shoulder. Even though back then his parents were constantly fighting and at each other's throats, well his mom was always going after his dad while his father tried to defuse the problems before they got to be really bad. Even if it was tense and loud, he wanted those days back. He missed normality. Even if his normal wasn't that normal, he still wanted it.

The girl came back with his cup of water. She handed it to him, helping guide his shaky hands. "You're feeling dizzy?"

Carl nodded. "Yeah, but it'll pass. I think. I never have been shot before."

She giggled. "I'm sure it'll pass. You just need time to recover." Carl nodded at her. "You want your parents?"

Carl nodded. "Yeah, I do." He hated having his parents away from him now for longer than a few minutes. He already missed one month of time with his father. And in this new world, being a few minutes away could very well spell the end of your life. He felt more comfortable knowing his parents were in his sights.

"Your daddy is the sheriff, right?" Carl nodded, to which the girl nodded in return. "I'll let him know you want him." She turned to leave.

"Hey." Carl called, the blonde stopping. "I didn't catch your name."

"Beth Greene." Beth gave him a smile.

"Carl Grimes."

"It's nice to meet you, Carl."

"Same with you, Beth." Beth smiled at him again, heading out to go and find Carl's father. Carl just stayed in his spot on the bed and stared after her. 'She's really pretty.' He thought with a dopy grin. He didn't notice Shane coming by.

"What are you grinning at?" he asked with a smirk. Carl paled at his voice. "Come on. Tell your old buddy Shane what's up."

Carl didn't know what to say. "Ummm…it's the pain?"

Shane smirked wider. "Yeah, sure it is." He turned his head. "She's a looker Carl. Great job. If you need advice, my door's always open." He walked away.

'Goddamn.' Carl whined, sinking back into the bed.

End of Chapter 2 of Fragment

If you got any ideas, patch them through here. I only have a vague idea of what I want to do. Something that happens to Carl in the comics will happen here. Not saying what it is.

Hope you enjoyed.

Next Time: Chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Walking Dead

AN: **Sorry for the wait for this chapter, but I got caught up in other stuff. Hope people are still reading this and are still interested. Prepare for more Carl/Beth**

Chapter 3

Carl was now able to walk after getting shot, the pain in his stomach finally residing enough that the boy can get up and walk around. While he missed being able to sleep as long and as much as he wanted, he didn't want to do it because of a gunshot wound; the pain sucked. He wasn't sure if he missed much over the few days he's been out of commission. He knew that a gunshot went off, the sound jerking him out of his sleep, but didn't know what had happened after that.

The days that passed by he sometimes spent chatting with Beth, something that he always enjoyed doing no matter how he was feeling. Even on those days when he was ready to pass out and rest, if she showed up to check on him, he got this burst of energy that kept him awake to talk with her. Also, Shane's kept pestering him about how Carl seems to be growing a little too attached to Beth, mockingly stating how he has a crush on her. Shane might be his best friend, but sometimes Carl wanted to kick the man for his teasing. Even his dad was smirking at him time to time when he felt like it. With each smirk and remark Shane and Rick had, Carl had a glare ready to use on them.

He didn't have a crush on Beth. He hardly knew the girl. Just because he liked talking to her, thought she was pretty, smelled nice, had a great smile, and a cute laugh didn't mean he had a crush on her, just thought she was a good friend.

Strolling out of the front door of the house, his dad's cowboy hat placed on his head, Carl wandered his eyes over the farm; looking for any entertainment or anything remotely interesting. He could see Glenn with a freaked out look on his face, pacing back and forth while scratching his scalp with his fingers. Carl was now curious as to what made Glenn so freaked out. He would ask later.

He caught sight of Daryl wobbling out from the RV and over to his tent, clutching his side tightly with gritted teeth. He appeared to be in a lot of pain for whatever reason. He also had stitches on his head. Carl was amused that he missed some really big stuff while knocked out. He would need to find someone to explain to him exactly what he missed over these past few days.

And speaking of which, here came Beth now.

He smiled at her, "What's up, Beth?" he gave a wave at her. She seemed lost however, seemingly ignoring his greeting. Carl was surprised by that, as she always greeted him back whenever he greeted her. "Ummm, you okay?"

Beth snapped out of her dream-like trance and noticed that Carl was standing there, looking at her with his head tilted in confusion. She just found out from Maggie that Glenn knew about the barn, worried that he'll tell his group about it. That Shane guy wouldn't respond well about it, not with the way Beth's seen him act around. And before that, Jimmy made another move on her about having sex, saying that options weren't exactly vast these days and that they could very well die the next day. She didn't wanna have sex yet, not feeling like it was the best time to do it with everything that's been going on lately.

She blushed in embarrassment for ignoring him, "Sorry, Carl, I was just thinking about… things that have happened lately."

Carl turned his head over to stare at the wobbling Daryl, who all but fell into his tent. "Do you know what happened with Daryl? He looks really messed up."

"The scary redneck guy?" Beth asked, really horrible with names for new people. She only knew Carl's name by heart because they've been talking a lot these few days and Glenn's because Maggie never shut up about him. When Carl nodded at her, she nodded back. "Yeah, he went searching for the missing girl and got shot."

'So that's what happened with the gun.' Carl pieced together. Still not knowing how that exactly made any sense, Carl asked another question. "Who shot him?"

"The blonde woman."

"Andrea…" Carl mumbled. Andrea shot Daryl? Man he missed something big. Daryl must've gone ape shit on her for that incident, not taking kindly to those that attack him; accident or not. "Was it accidental?" Of course it was, Carl knew. Andrea wouldn't shoot Daryl on purpose, but things sometimes just happened. He was still surprised that Shane shaved his head, hearing many times over and over how much that guy loves his hair; it being a lady-grabber tool.

"She thought he was a sick person."

'He must've been screwed up bad for her to think he w- wait a sec.' he backtracked the conversation, going back to what Beth just said. A sick person? Did she mean a walker? Walkers weren't sick from what Carl learned at the CDC. Jenner said that the bites killed you and then what was left came back as a walker. How can you be sick if you were already dead? "A sick person?"

Now it was her turn to look confused. "Yeah, you know, the people walking around and acting like cannibals? Those sick people."

How did Carl respond to this? Did he tell her that she was wrong entirely? That these people weren't sick and were already dead and risk an earful? His mother, father, and Shane had mentioned many times that women don't like to be told they were wrong. He heard it from both a male and female and if both sexes said to not do it, Carl figured it was a good idea to not correct her.

But then should he leave it alone? You can't think like that in this world anymore or you ended up dead. If you thought walkers, or as Carl called them 'killing machines', were just sick, you were in big trouble. He didn't want anything bad to happen to Beth just because she didn't know any better, but he couldn't exactly correct her either. He would figure something out; he had to. He didn't want Beth to die. Whether or not they just met, she was a friend; and Dad always said that you protect and help your friends.

Carl brightened, now knowing what to do. "Yeah, sick people. Anyway, nice talking to you, Beth. I'll see you later." He took off running, missing her wave back with that confused look of hers that he also found cute. He needed to stop thinking she was cute or else he'll convince himself that he has a crush on her.

He passed by another one of Hershel's people, someone he hadn't met yet. Carl figured it would be a good chance to get to know him; thinking that you can never have too many friends or allies now. "Hey,"

The boy noticed him standing there, turning and smiling. "Hey. You're the kid that was shot, right?"

Carl nodded. "Yep, that's me alright. My dad says that makes me a member of a club now and Shane says that makes me a man." He laughed when he remembered Shane saying that surviving a gunshot wound in the apocalypse made Carl an official badass and man, something that Carl was taking to heart.

The boy thought it was funny too. "That's funny, man. Surprised that you can run though. When I was your age, I sprained my ankle in a bike accident and couldn't walk for a week. You really must be a man if you can shrug off a gunshot wound so young."

Carl felt the pride flowing through him, "If I can survive getting shot, there's no way that the walkers will get me."

"You mean the sick people, right?"

"First Beth and now you too?" This boy wasn't a girl, obviously, so Carl figured he can correct him on the mistake. "They're dead, not sick."

The boy seemed to deny what he said. "They're sick, trust me on that. If they're dead, how can they be walking around?"

Carl would've explained what Jenner told him and his group at the CDC but couldn't pronounce all the big words that the scientist used. So he settled for shaking his head, "I was at the CDC and the scientist there said they were dead, so they have to be."

The boy seemed to stop at that before Beth called his name. "Jimmy! I need you here!"

"My girl's calling for me," the boy, Carl now knowing his name is Jimmy, looked to her. "Nice talking to you."

"Yeah, you too." Carl couldn't believe that Beth and Jimmy actually thought that the walkers were sick. And like he said before, thinking that would get someone killed. While he thought Jimmy was cool before when they first started talking, hearing him call Beth his girl made Carl angry for some reason. He felt like leading a walker over to him and 'accidently' letting it attack him, mockingly asking if it was sick now. Why would he feel that? Was he jealous? What did he have to be jealous about? It's not like he liked Beth as more than a friend anyway.

Running up to the RV and pass Dale, saying he was getting a walkie, he found the bag of guns and searched for a pistol small enough for him to conceal. If Jimmy and Beth couldn't protect themselves, he guessed it was up to him to be the one protecting them. He heard his mom calling him and asking if he wanted to feed the chickens and went to go with her, the gun tucked in his waistband.

End of Chapter 3 of Fragment

Carl met Jimmy. Much to come with that.

He's a sneaky and funny kid, that Carl. I love the guy.

Hope you enjoyed.

Next Time: Chapter 4


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own Walking Dead

AN: **Sorry for the really long wait for this chapter, but I'll try to update this more and more often. It slipped my mind for a bit so I am sorry about that. I got more stuff planned now and a change in how they get off the farm and how someone dies and someone who lives. You won't guess who, but you can try.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 4

The past two days for Carl were eventful. He got caught by Shane for carrying a weapon when he wasn't supposed to have one, he got into a small argument with his mother over him being allowed to carry a weapon, he got into another argument with Jimmy over how stupid he was to believe that the walkers were still alive in some way, which Carl had to admit was kinda fun for him to do, not sure why. That same day, he was kindly asked by Beth to please keep his opinion of the situation to himself to avoid anymore trouble between him and her family, Hershel having heard him and Jimmy argue about the fate of the walkers.

When both teens had walked away, Carl had given Jimmy the middle finger behind his back, a look of anger and slight jealously on his face by the way that he had his arm around Beth.

Glenn had told them all about the barn being full of walkers, leading Shane to bust it open after a long day of tension and fury. Carl was being shielded from the horror of the group killing the trapped walkers by his mother, although he could still see and hear everything clearly.

And then Sophia had come strolling out of the barn as a walker, the collective gasps and frozen statures being well-heard by everyone that had stood by the barn. His father's gunshot, however, was much louder and well-heard than all of their gasps and cries put together. Carl could identify Beth's cries above everyone else's, his heart hurting at the sound of her shedding even a single tear.

He was frightened as he watched her get attacked by her walker mother and was held back by his own mom as he tried to rush in there with Glenn and his dad to get her away. His mother didn't let go despite him begging her to let him help. When she was saved, he was again told to leave her alone and to let her deal with the trauma in her own way and to not bother her.

Carl deliberately ignored her and went to try and talk to Beth anyway. But before he could make it to her, she collapsed and Maggie and Glenn had brought her into the room where he was when he first got shot. When Jimmy had heard about Beth being in her catatonic state, he had somehow blamed Carl for what happened, thinking that his constant arguing with them over the fate of the walkers is what pushed her to collapse.

Carl never hated someone more in his life. Screw the fact that he was kinda jealous of his relationship with Beth; he hated Jimmy more just because he was a dick to him. Carl had wanted to go on the journey with Rick and Glenn to go and get Hershel back so he can help Beth.

His conversation with his dad still played in his head as he sat outside Beth's room:

"I know you want to come because you like Beth." Carl had denied but his dad smirked at him and shook his head, telling him that his lying wasn't working. "But this is dangerous. If you want to help her, then stay here and keep an eye on her and make sure nothing else happens to her."

Carl was shoved in the direction of the house after that by his father to fulfill his duty. He had made it as far as the door before he was blocked by Jimmy, who had a glare on his face that would've scared Carl had he not seen a bunch of other shit by now. He didn't want any trouble so he just waited out the door. He smirked when Jimmy had walked out and went to use the bathroom, allowing Carl to slip in and see Beth for a few seconds.

He almost walked out when he took in the sight of her just laying there almost lifeless. She reminded him of Amy when she was bitten. Just lying there lifeless and waiting for something to happen. Thank goodness that Beth wasn't bitten or else Carl would be having more of a panic attack right now.

Carl didn't know what to do, so he let his feet just guide him to the bed where Beth was occupying and couldn't stop himself as he felt his hand wrap around hers before he squeezed it, telling her that he'll always be by her side. He had to leave before Jimmy came back, but not before telling her, "I wish you would like me instead of that jerk Jimmy."

…

That next morning though, when his dad, Glenn, and Hershel had come back, Carl could tell things were gonna get worse.

Why…?

There was a kid by the name of Randall in the back seat of the car blindfolded. If only he knew just how much of an impact this kid was gonna make on not only the group, but his relationship with Beth as well.

End of Chapter 4 of Fragment

Sucks, I know, but I didn't feel like writing word for word everything that happens on the farm from 2x07 to the end of 2x09. Think of this as a branch chapter.

Things get better from here on out due to the introduction of Randall, who will actually play a very big role in the story. He won't be the asshole that people make him out to be. The opposite, actually. He'll have this weird bond with Carl that'll be fun to write about.

Next Time: Chapter 5


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own Walking Dead

AN: **Sorry for the wait, but I am back now and ready to continue working on this story. I have ideas and plans now that involve Randall and the prison. I'm pretty sure you'll love them. All I'll say is that Carl is gonna have some more competition when it comes to winning Beth over. This competition includes but not limited to Jimmy, Ben, an OC that will arrive when we hit the prison, and possibly Merle. I might take Merle out due to a future story idea you can find at the bottom of this chapter.**

**This chapter takes place during 18 Miles Out.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 5-

Carl didn't know what the hell was going on.

First his dad and Shane took that new guy Randall out to drop him off far away from the farm so he couldn't find his way back to them. Secondly, he heard that Glenn was playing the avoidance game with Maggie, which stunned him to say the least. Carl didn't want to sound like a jerk, but Glenn really shouldn't avoid the only girl that'll give him the time of day now that the world had gone to hell. Thirdly, he heard his mother and Andrea arguing in the kitchen over the division of labor that was going on within the group. So much stuff was happening that Carl's head couldn't wrap around it all.

His feet brought him over to the door where Beth was currently resting in. After Hershel came back to the farm, he had managed to get his daughter out of her catatonic state, much to Carl's relief. At least something good had happened to the group. They really needed it with all the shit that they've been dealing with lately.

Carl's hand rose to knock on the door. He wanted to check in on her, needing to see for himself if she was really okay. Carl might've not been attacked by a walker personally, but he could guess how traumatizing it must've been for Beth to be attacked by her own mother. He wasn't sure how he would react if his mother as a walker would attack him, but he could guess that he wouldn't be able to move due to the fear and sorrow he would have upon seeing her as a walker. Just thinking about his mom as a walker had Carl wanting to cry, especially with the news that he was told last week that she was pregnant. Now he needed to check on Beth to make sure that she was okay.

Carl opened the door, forgetting to knock in his moment of thought, and came face to face with the blonde beauty that sat on her bed, legs folded as she gazed sadly down at her sheets. Carl felt the strings of his heart tear at seeing her like this. All sad and broken over what happened. It was worst than seeing her unmoving and frozen in her catatonic state. He felt what words he had on the tip of his tongue die down and now he was just staring at her saddened face with one of his own.

Beth looked to him, some light returning to her eyes when she saw that he was standing there. "Hey…" her voice was about as strong as her image. Andrea had just given her the choice to either go along with her plan to kill herself or to back out and not go through with it. She was about to get up and go along before Carl stepped into the room. With the boy in here, she couldn't do it. She didn't want any part in traumatizing the boy with all of the horrible shit that was around them as of late. He deserved some break.

Carl nodded, showing that he heard her and confirmed that she was speaking to him, but he still couldn't get any words out of his mouth. He couldn't when he saw his only friend left in the state that she was in. Jimmy was nowhere near his friend; a pain in the ass that wouldn't go away summed him up better. Shane and him were drifting since the man's outrage at the barn and Carl never really talked to the others in the group, not seeing the point when they were all going to die anyway. It was better to not get close to them so when they did die, he felt less sad about it. After Amy and Jim and Sophia… he just thought it was better to stay secluded from others.

But with Beth, he cared. He wanted to be close to her. He really couldn't explain what it was about her, but Carl really wanted to be close to her. Maybe it had something to do with how nice she treated him after getting shot and bringing him food and company while he was on bed rest. Maybe it was because Carl thought she was super pretty. What ever it was that he felt and why, it gave him the want to have her in his life. The want to have her close to him. She was one of the only good things the end of the world brought him.

He finally found some words, even if it was only three. "Are you okay?"

She shrugged, "Okay isn't really commonly felt nowadays." She answered in the southern voice that Carl thought was cute. She had a point. Okay didn't really mean the same anymore. Feeling okay now meant escaping from death and not getting eaten. But still, Carl needed to know if Beth was feeling better after getting attacked. She helped him so he wanted, and needed, to return the favor anyway he could.

"What I mean is… Are you feeling better after… you know?" Carl felt awkward at reminding her of what happened, even though he knew that it hadn't left her mind since it happened. He didn't want to make her feel worse by mentioning it out loud.

Beth shook her head, "No…" her voice turned rasped and hoarse, tears now starting to shine behind the blue Carl found to be intriguing. He felt like an asshole now for making her cry. He probably deserved to get shot again for making it happen. It would hurt less than the pain in his heart that he felt growing with each tear he saw her trying to hold in.

Carl awkwardly shifted one foot after the other, feeling like a spoon in the knife drawer. He didn't want to say anything else in fear of making her break down, but he also couldn't leave her like this. He wouldn't forgive himself for leaving her to her pain and misery on her own. She didn't abandon him when he was injured so he wouldn't abandon her.

"I'm sorry…"

"It's okay. You're just trying to help. It's okay. Don't be guilty." Carl felt some of it die down as he saw Beth try to give him a smile despite her pain. "Thank you for the help, Carl. Don't take this the wrong way, but I would like to be alone right now." Carl frowned but decided that he could leave. But as he started to move his feet, he felt something pull him back to her room, taking steps forward instead of backward like he tried to do. Beth looked at him confused. "Carl?"

"You were there for me," he said. "When I was shot, you gave me company that made my recovery all the better. I don't want to leave you alone after what you did for me. Until you're back in shape, I'm going anywhere." Carl was deciding whether he was really brave or just really stupid.

Beth appeared shocked at his words and Carl now found himself preparing to hide somewhere to avoid seeing her. Embarrassment coursed through his veins as he watched her lift her arms. What happened next stunned him.

She hugged him.

"Thank you…" she cried. Beth was going to kill herself when Carl left. She didn't want to live in a world where death was just one bite or scratch away. But Carl staying with her and saying what he just said triggered something in her head. She couldn't leave. She couldn't leave because she had someone who cared about her and wanted her. Her father and sister weren't enough to keep her here and Jimmy and she weren't as strong as they used to be. Carl filled in the last gap that was needed to keep her around. He saved her life.

And for that, she would be forever in his debt.

…

Rick just witnessed two strange things today.

After Shane lured the walkers out of the public works place and got them trapped, the kid Randall stumbled across him pinned down under the walkers and actually moved to help him. Randall helped save his life and convinced Rick to not leave Shane behind due to them being friends and members of the same group. This kid wasn't anything like Dave and Tony and as much as Rick wanted to not believe it, he knew that this kid was as harmless as Carl. He just fell into the wrong group of people. After Shane's display today, Rick knew that he would be a hypocrite if he treated Randall bad for hanging with the wrong people. He still had Shane around, even after he tried to kill him. Rick was probably crazier than Randall then.

Shane was shocked that Randall helped, but still felt like he was trying to get on their good side. Rick stated that Randall could've easily left them both to die, but didn't. Randall could've gotten back to the car and drive away and leave both Rick and Shane to die but stuck around and saved both of their asses. Shane wasn't happy about Rick's decision that he came up with after Randall's heroic acts.

The kid was a de-facto member of this group. He's earned a chance to earn a spot in the group. But Rick made it clear that the first sign of distrust or acting like Dave and Tony, he was to be killed on the spot.

The second thing was seeing his son hug Beth on her bed. He was looking around for him to let him know he was back before he heard his son's words to Beth. Rick felt proud to call him his son. Even with all the chaos around him, Carl was growing to be a good person.

Rick missed the glare of Jimmy resting against his son.

End of Chapter 5 of Fragment

Yeah, Randall is a good guy in this story. I need him for future events. I never liked how no one tried to make Randall a good guy in any story I read, so I decided that I would make him a good guy and a future supporter for Carl/Beth. He and Carl are gonna have this friendship that's gonna be amusing and fun for all of you to read. Randall will be like Carl's right hand man.

That dreaded part in Judge, Jury, and Executioner is gonna go down differently. Carl won't lure the walker. In fact, he won't even be directly involved with it. You'll find out next time what I mean.

Hope you loved the Carl/Beth.

I also might start a Carl/Beth/Merle love triangle story soon with both trying to win Beth over. Either that or a series of oneshots for the coupling Carl/Beth. I'm more leaning towards the love triangle. Let me know which one you want to see more.

Next Time: Chapter 6


End file.
